Zonlicht's fanfiction/ Noord, Zon, Sneeuw
Hey allemaal! Dit is mijn eerste serie Verborgen geheimen. Ik hoop dat jullie het 1ste boek leuk vinden ;) Proloog Een bijna volle maan scheen op een poel en de stenen eromheen. Alles was zilver gekleurd. Je hoorde alleen het fluisteren van de bomen in het woud erachter. Iets bewoog zich in de schaduwen en van alle kanten kwamen lenige, donkere gestalten onhoorbaar over de stenen aansluipen. Ze gingen allemaal rond de glinsterende poel staan. Een blauwgrijze poes sprong op de steen die in het midden van de poel stond en zei: "We moeten de Clankatten laten weten over de profetie." Een roodbruine kater stapte naar voren en zei: "Ja, Blauwster. Maar wie gaan we kiezen?" Blauwster miauwde terug: "Ja, je hebt gelijk Eikenhart, maar we hebben niet veel tijd meer. We moeten de juiste kat voor elke Clan kiezen en die is niet makkelijk te vinden....." Hoofdstuk 1 (WindClan) Vlinderpoot was aan het jagen. Ze rook een konijn en even later zag ze het dier zitten tussen de heide. Ze zakte in de jachthouding en lette op haar positie en de wind. Geluidloos sloop ze verder en sprong. Voor het konijn weg kon rennen was ze al bij het konijn en doodde ze het snel. Ze ving nog twee muizen en liep tevreden met haar vangst terug naar het kamp. In het kamp waren de oudsten bezig om een kuil te graven met reservevoedsel voor Bladkaal wat voor de deur stond. De meeste krijgers waren aan het jagen of op patrouille. Er waren daardoor maar weinig krijgers in het kamp. Vlinderpoot legde haar vangst op de hoop verse prooi en hoorde haar mentor Wolfsnor tevreden snorren en miaude: "Goede vangst Vlinderpoot! Je hebt hard gewerkt vandaag. Je mag nu gaan rusten." Toen haar mentor dat zei besefte ze ineens hoe moe ze was na een hele middag jagen. Ze liep naar het leerlingen hol naar haar nest en viel in slaap. Ze werd wakker doordat Rotspoot tegen haar aan kwam liggen. "Hey, Rotspoot. Hoe was de patrouille?" miauwde ze slaperig. "O, ben je wakker? Sorry dat ik je heb wakker gemaakt." "Maakt niet uit. Maar vertel." miauwde Vlinderpoot. "De SchaduwClan had de grens op de juiste plek gemarkeerd en we hebben verder gelukkig niks vreemds gezien." antwoorde Rotspoot. "Fijn dat alles goed is. Ik denk dat ik even een frisse neus ga halen. Ga je mee?" "Is goed." Ze liepen samen naast elkaar op de openplek. Vlinderpoot drukte haar neus in de vacht van Rotspoot en mauwde: "Weet je, Rotspoot. Ik hou van je." " Ik ook van jou, hoor" miauwde Rotspoot terug en likte haar oor. Ze liepen weer samen naar hun nest terug, gingen lekker tegen elkaar aan liggen en Vlinderpoot viel in slaap. Hoofdstuk 2 (RivierClan) Zonpoot werd wakker en rekte zich uit en liep de openplek op. Ze voelde de eerste kou van Bladkaal al en rilde. Haar broer Lichtpoot trippelde naar haar toe en zei: "Kom je ook kijken naar de pasgeboren kittens van Verenwolk?" "Ja, leuk! Wie als eerst bij de kraamkamer is!" en Zonpoot sprinte naar de kraamkamer met Lichtpoot op haar hielen. Ze kwam glijdend tot stilstand en botste tegen Bronsvacht op. Hij mauwde: "Komen jullie ook de nieuwe kittens bewonderen? Kom maar binnen." Hij stapte opzij zodat Lichtpoot en Zonpoot de kraamkamer in konden. Zonpoot liep de kraamkamer in en zag Verenwolk liggen en tegen haar buik aan lagen 4 kleine bolletjes vacht. "Wat zijn ze klein zeg!" zei Lichtpoot. "Maar wel schattig." antwoordde Zonpoot terug. "Ja, ik ben heel trots op ze" miauwde Verenwolk vermoeid terug. "Verenwolk is erg moe, misschien is het beter als jullie gaan" zei Bronsvacht, de vader van de kittens. "Ja. Bedankt dat we mochten komen. Jullie kittens zullen vast dappere krijgers worden!" Mauwde Zonpoot terug. Ze liep samen met Lichtpoot de kraamkamer uit. Lichtpoot zei: "Het was leuk om de kittens te zien, maar zullen we nu samen gaan jagen?" "Is goed!" En ze stormde samen met haar broer het woud in. Hoofdstuk 3 (DonderClan) Noordpoot was in de trainingskuil aan het trainen met zijn mentor Warmstorm. Ze sprong op hem en Noordpoot kon haar nog net ontwijken. Hij was al in de lucht voordat Warmstorm niet eens was geland, maar ze sloeg hem moeiteloos weg. "Doe eens iets wat ik niet verwacht. Ik zie in je ogen wat je wilt gaan doen." miauwde zijn mentor. Even zwegen ze. Onverwachts sprong hij. Hij gleed over de grond tegen de poten van Warmstorm wat haar even uit evenwicht bracht. Daar maakte hij gebruik van om tegen haar slaap te slaan. Ze stond weer op en mauwde: "Kijk, dat is nou wat ik bedoel. Maar voor vandaag hebben we genoeg getraind. We gaan jagen." En ze renden samen het woud in. Noordpoot rook. Hij rook iets bekends, iets... Vos! De geur was nog vers. "We moeten oppassen. Er is een vers spoor van een vos hier." zei zijn mentor. "Ja, had ik ook al geroken. We moeten het melden aan de Clan." "Ja, kom dan gaan we terug naar het kamp." antwoorde Warmstorm terug en ze renden terug naar het kamp. Noordpoot liep de openplek op. Het was een koele ochtend. Gisteren toen hij en Warmstorm de vos hadden gesignaleerd, had de commandant Roosklauw snel gehandeld en er meteen een patrouille erop af gestuurd. De vorig leider Spreeuwster was pas gestorven en dus was de vroegere commandant Lichtstreep naar de maanpoel gereisd om zijn leidersnaam te ontvangen. Nu had dus de nieuwe commandant Roosklauw de leiding over het kamp. Uiteindelijk bleek dat het maar om een vos te gaan, de patrouille had de vos snel verjaagd. Op dat moment kwamen de nieuwe leider Lichtster en de medicijnkat Grasspriet binnengelopen. Lichtster sprong meteen op de hogerots en riep: "Laat alle katten die hun eigen prooi kunnen vangen onder de hogerots verzamelen." Iedereen kwam op de openplek zitten om te horen wat Lichtster te melden had. Noordpoot ging naast zijn vriend Goudpoot zitten.